Family Guy's Burgers 2: The Impact
by ryrythefrenchfry
Summary: The sequel to Family Guy's Burgers. What happened after Gene was almost murdered? Will Stewie get his revenge? Find out by reading!


LIKE FOR ANOTHER STORY IN THIS SERIES!

WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST ONE, DON'T READ THIS ONE FIRST!

s/11336643/1/Family-Guy-s-Burgers

You know, it seems today, that all Stewie cares about, is violence, and weapons, and revenge on Gene.

Gene Belcher, that's the one. The one that makes Stewie mad, and desperate for revenge.

Luckily, he probably won't die. Stewie is locked up, and will be locked up. Forever, for the rest

of his days!

Gene

is

Completely

SAFE!

(For Now)

Our story begins when Stewie was locked up for attempted murder in a mental hospital.

"PUT ME DOWN! DAMN YOU!" Stewie yelled to Joe Swanson.

"Now Stewie, you know you attempted to kill Gene Belcher. Which is a crime. Now, we can't put a baby in jail, so just sit in this mental hospital, and think about what you did."  
"Oh, I see." Stewie began. "What is this? A time out?"

Joe wheeled out of Stewie's room. Which had soft yellow pads on the floor, walls, and the ceiling."

"YOU WON'T SEE THE LAST OF ME! GENE BELCHER WILL DIE! YOU HEAR ME? HE WILL DIE!

"Yeah. Okay." Joe said. "Hey, you want a Mounds bar?" He said to the other police officers.

Meanwhile, at Stewie's former home.

"WHY DID THEY HAVE TO TAKE STEWIE?" Lois cried.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! JUST BECAUSE STEWIE ATTEMPTED MURDER, harassed 3 police officers, and almost… that little bitch!"

The Griffins had mixed feelings about Stewie being locked up. They loved him, but yet, he tried to murder somebody. And they didn't think it was fair that a 1 year old was locked up in a mental hospital. I mean, when Maggie Simpson shot Mr. Burns, she didn't get in trouble!

The doorbell rang. Joe was at the door.

"Mister and Mrs. Griffin. Stewie is locked up. We are estimating he will be out anywhere between 10 or 15 years.

"My baby!" Lois cried.

"Well, he won't be your baby in 15 years." Joe exclaimed.

"Well," Peter began. "We've been on air for over 15 years, and none of us have grew at all. So unless Fox wants to mess up the storyline, then I don't think Stewie will grow another inch."

"Your kind of a dick, Peter." Joe said as he wheeled away.

CHAPTER 2:

Back in New Jersey, Gene is in therapy with Mr. Frond at his school.

"So Gene, what was it like almost being murdered?" Mr. Frond Asked.

Gene was humming a song. He wasn't paying attention.

"Gene… Gene. GENE!" Mr. Frond said.

gene burped and said, "Oh sorry. This song is just stuck in my head. You know the one!"

"Oh dear god." Mr. Frond exclaimed.

Gene started singing.

"IT'S THAT GAS FROM YOUR ASS, IT'S THE TOOT FROM YOUR BOOT!"

Mr. Frond interrupted him."

"GENE!"

Meanwhile, back at Bob's Burgers. Teddy and Mort were sitting behind the counter like always. When Teddy brought up the story about Gene.

"So, Bobby, I heard your son almost got murdered by a baby. That's pretty sad, you know."

"SHUT UP TEDDY! You know what, I'm not listening to you!" Bob screamed.

He turned on the TV, trying to get the whole Gene thing out of his head, when he turned to the news.

"And Stewie Griffin, baby from Quahog, was put in a Mental Hospital today for attempted murder of Gene Belcher, who works at Bob's Burgers." The News Reporter said.

"Oh man!" Bob began. "Now people are going to show up and… wait a second… Linda! Come in here!"

"What! What! What! HEY! GENE IS ON THE NEWS!" Linda said. "My little star!"

"Yeah," Bob replied, "But this means we just got free advertising on the local news! People won't be able to not resist to come to the restaurant below the home of a kid who was almost murdered!"

In a couple of hours, people started pouring into the restaurant. Bob and Linda were interviewed by different people from News Channels and Newspapers. The money started pouring in. They even designed shirts for the customers, saying " **I VISITED THE RESTAURANT THAT GENE BELCHER WORKS AT!"** Which sounds stupid, and it was.

When Gene got home from school, people crowded around him. He was able to make it up to his room safely, with nobody following. Linda thought it would be a good idea for Gene to stay home. So the next day while Linda was at the grocery store, Bob set up a signing for Gene of CD Singles for Gene's Fart Song. Linda was ticked off when she got home, and put Gene in his room.

"But mom, they love me out there!" Gene said.

"This isn't good for you! I thought being a star would be amazing, but it's not-"

Immediately, Bob walked in. counting the cash he made that day. There was probably around $2,000 in his hand alone.

Linda nearly fainted, but she knew money didn't matter the most, so Gene stayed in his bed.

Over time, the press tried getting in, but Linda and bob didn't let them. Bob was thinking this whole thing would die down in a couple of days, but it went on for months. Gene couldn't leave the house, or go to school for nearly a year. He sat in his room, thinking mainly about Stewie. And of course, he hummed his Fart Song.

3 Years Later:  
Stewie is still 2 years old. Turns out Fox didn't want to screw up the storyline. But anyway, he sits there in the mental hospital. Planning for revenge.

"One day." he said. "One day, he'll be sorry."

THE END


End file.
